Harry Potter and the Horrible Other
by afixie
Summary: Harry is sent to a new world after he dies. His parents and friends are alive and Voldemort is dead. The only problem is his alternate self. eventual Slash HP/DM HrG/BZ NL/LL RL/SB slow updates
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

He watched as Voldemort slowly circled him. The Death Eaters surrounding the them all buzzed with excited energy. "Harry Potter" the snake man hissed."Theres no one left to save you now. Pity, I'd like to see your Mudblood of a mother beg for me to take her life again." Harry clenched his fists but remained silent. "Any last words Potter? A plea for your pathetic life perhaps?" The battered and broken savior shook his head. "No? Alright then. Avada Kedavra!" Harry watched as the green light shot towards his chest. His last thoughts were of all the people he would see soon. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Severus and Remus, who died fighting. His parents, who with their love, saved his own life. So many died for him. _No more!_ He had performed a bit of tricky magic tonight. An ancient ritual that would end all the suffering. Yes, while his parents last act was of love, his would be of revenge. As the killing curse struck him, Voldemort's screams ripped through the night.

* * *

Consciousness washed over him, along with confusion. It took some effort to open his eyes, but once he saw where he was, they widened. He rested in a grassy glade. Tall trees surrounded him, there branches creating shade from the rising sun. A small pond lay in the middle, its water absolutely clear. He sat up slowly and stretched._ Is this the afterlife?_ "Do you like it?" asked a soft voice. Harry's head whipped around to find the source, but couldn't see one. "Don't be afraid." he identified the voice as female."Who are you?" Harry asked "_Where_ are you?" "You may call me Vita and I will be there soon" the girl replied.

Suddenly, a short figure appeared near the pond, wearing a white cloak with the hood pulled up. "You did a very heroic deed and have endured so much pain." the girl said sadly. "I shall offer you a second chance." Harry frowned, his confusion growing. "A place where you can be happy. A world where they are all alive." His eyes widened._ Everone? Alive?!_ "You-you mean my parents? Sirius? Remus? My friends?""Yes" she said. "Come, let me show you." She beckoned him closer and Harry scrambled to his feet and over to the pond. There he saw in the water the faces of his loved ones, living their lives happily. Harry felt a surge of hope, but a new thought occurred to him. "You said it's another world and everyone is alive? Is there a me there?" Harry asked worriedly. He wanted this badly, but would never take someones life again. "He is dying." she said bluntly. "When the killing curse hit him Voldemort died, but at a price. He has been dying since then, only his magic keeping him alive. It will cause many people grief when he dies tonight, the night of his inheritance." Harry looked slightly hopeful again."Then can I? Can I really..?" _Take his place? _Vita chuckled."Yes, if you choose to." The thought of seeing them all again made his heart swell and before he could regret it the words slipped out of his mouth "Then I will." He got the impression the odd girl was smiling. "Do not worry, you are doing me and this world a great service. When you see the other Harry's memories you will understand. You will have them when you awake in your new world. Goodbye, for now, Harry Potter."

* * *

He awoke with a massive headache. Checking his mind with Occlumency he found his mind in shambles, his memories all mixed together. He cast a wandless Tempus, glowing blue numbers appeared telling him the time was 12:00 a.m. He sighed, the only way to untangle the memories was to sort each one individually, re-living them in the process. He knew he had to or risk insanity. With a heart the weight of a thousand tons, he dived into his mind.

His memories flashed by behind his closed eyes.

His time at the Dursley's home, where he was beaten, starved, and worked like a slave. Living with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley who all hated him. He slept in the cupboard or outside. He wore all huge, old hand-me-downs. He cooked, cleaned and weeded and was hit and kicked for any mistakes and sometimes for no reason at all. He remembered yelling and the smell of sweat and blood.

Then his Hogwarts letter changed everything, the Dursleys moved him into a bedroom and stopped beating him so much, although he still did all the chores. His first year was both amazing and terrifying. He met his first friends Ron and Hermione who battled a troll with him. At the end of the year he defeated a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher possessed by Voldemort trying to steal his way to immortality. He remembered fire burning.

His second year, where things continued to get crazier. He revealed his ability to talk to snakes and was shunned for it. He made friends with Neville and Luna then. Of course, Voldemort possessed someone again. Ginny, Ron's little sister, found a dairy cursed by Tom Marvolo Riddle, A.K.A Lord Voldemort, and released a crazed Basilisk on the school. He eventually defeated the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. He remembered the dark, cold, wet, and the hissing, whispers of death.

His third year, where he was supposedly being targeted by escaped convict Sirius Black, once his parents best friend. Sirius had betrayed him and his parents location to Voldemort. Dementors swarmed Hogwarts, looking for the escaped convict, bringing despair and bad memories with them. He had to learn the Patronus Charm to repel them. At the end of the year, he found out that Sirius was innocent, and Peter Pettigrew was the real traitor to his parents. With the help of Remus Lupin, his parents other best friend and a werewolf, they captured Pettigrew and freed Sirius. Then, Sirius and Remus rescued him from the abusive home and he went to live with them. They showed him unconditional love and helped him through the nightmares. He remembered fear in its purest form, happiness that drove away the darkness, and warmth.

His fourth year he was entered into a grueling tournament. He studied many forms of magic to protect him from the dangerous tasks. The dragon, the black lake, the last task, the maze had held a fake portkey, taking him and Cedric Diggory to a graveyard. Where Cedric took his last breath. Where Voldemort was resurrected using his blood. Where the devil was released unto the world, cruel red eyes filled with hate. He barely escaped alive. He remembered green and red, death and it's maker.

His fifth year he trained and trained and trained. Learning as much as he could.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... _

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... _

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... _

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... _

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.._

His prophecy, his fate. In a desperate gamble, he and his friends launched an attack on Voldemort's forces at the Ministry of Magic. There his family was lost, one by one, until he was alone. The ritual he'd prepared saved the rest of the world. In it, he gave his magic permission to act after his death, to take revenge, and so it did. He remembered screams and chaos, remembered their faces, one by one.

He returned to the present and allowed himself to weep. He wept for the people and the world he lost. He also wept for the new world he found himself in. Because interspersed with the old wre the new memories from the other Harry, and what he saw devastated him. For the other Harry was worse than Draco Malfoy and Dudley Dursley combined. Other-Harry was mean, spoiled, stupid and a bully. The Harry Potter here was utterly and completely horrible and Harry was terrified of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the support!**

Chapter Two:

Harry wiped his tears away, it wouldn't help him to just cry about it. He looked about the room, walls and ceiling done in Gryffindor red and gold, with brown carpet, the room was large and expensive looking. Cherry red wood dresser and a bed with clean white sheets. Moving Quidditch posters were pasted on every wall. He'd seen this bedroom many times in the memories, it was his after all. Harry easily cast a Tempus, 8:00 a.m. _Time to meet Other-Harry's-I mean my family. Weather i like it or not their my family now_. Harry rubbed his tired eyes.

He walked the familiar route to the kitchen, braced himself, and opened the door. He saw them then as if in a dream. Bright red hair, intelligent green eyes a shade lighter than his own, heart shaped face, slim figure, unmistakably his mother was making breakfast. Messy black hair, happy hazel eyes behind round glasses, tan skin, tall, unmistakably his father was reading the newspaper. He forced back his tears.

Lily Evans Potter looked up as she set breakfast on the kitchen table. "Something wrong, Harry?" She asked, looking him over. His inheritance really changed his appearance. He was much thinner and slightly taller, his hair slightly longer and there was something in his eyes that worried her. James Henry Potter looked up to appraise his son as well. Harry panicked and made his expression blank. This was the wrong thing to do, as Lily's face just got more worried and James looked shocked and confused. So, Harry forced a smile. "I'm fine, just had a long night." he choked out. Harry sat down at the table with his family. A quiet scoff came from across the table, followed by whispered words he couldn't make out and a muffled giggles. "Rose! Mari!" Lily reprimanded his sisters having heard the whispers. _His sisters. _

Rose Alice Potter was 14 years old. She had messy, dark red hair down to her elbows and chestnut brown eyes.

Marigold Amity Potter was 13 years old. She had honey gold hair down to her shoulders and light blue eyes.

Harry blinked a couple times to make sure they were really there.

"Well it's true!" Rose exclaimed. "He only gets upset when he wants something!" Mari nodded. Harry hung his head to hide his smile. Rose always spoke her mind and stood up for whats right, a true Gryffindor. "Girls." James said. They both went back to poking at their food. "No, it's okay." Harry said quietly. Everyone looked up at him. "I-I mean...sorry. Please excuse me." Harry quickly rushed out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom, leaving his confused family behind to ponder his strange behavior.

* * *

Harry curled up up on his bed and took deep breaths to calm himself. Meeting your family, that you technically only know through memories, sure makes a guy nervous. He felt something bubble up in his chest and before long he was laughing. Tears came to his eyes. The whole situation was just so ridiculous. He died and was given a new life by some higher being. A life that was just so different. So... _normal_. No insane Dark Lord, just family drama. A life where he was free. It was incredible. The only catch being he'd been less than kind for most of it, but that could all be fixed. He could finally be happy. People would think him crazy if they saw him now, but if theres one thing he learned from Sirius, it's to be happy as much as you can. His laughter faded so he just stared at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

Wandering through Potter Manor his feet carried him to a place he'd only been in on rare occasions. The massive double doors swung open to reveal shelves upon shelves of books. _Hermione sure would love this._ Harry ignored his feelings of loneliness and made his way to the sitting area. Once he was seated he reached into his core, which was much larger since his inheritance, and willed his magic out. He used it as an eye skimming titles and pages. A few accios later and he had what he wanted. On the table in front of him sat a pile of very thick, wordy books. Most of them were history books, he wanted to know if anything changed. The rest were pureblood etiquette and politics books. Harry grabbed the first book and started reading.

After a couple hours Harry had come to the conclusion that everything was the same in history leading up to the night he was attacked by Voldemort. That night Peter Pettigrew was supposed to be babysitting him. Peter let Voldemort in and he became the boy-who-lived. Neville's parents moved locations and didn't get attacked. After that things got much better for the wizarding world. Laws were made so that 'creatures' had equal rights since that was why they supported Voldemort. Besides a small group of people, himself included, everyone accepted this. More death eaters went to Azkaban, including Lucius Malfoy. Because of the use of Veritaserum the innocent were spared and the guilty were charged.

He had to shake his head once he finished the etiquette part of his study session, he'd broken a lot of rules. He vowed to do better from now on. He was just about to put his books away when the doors to the library opened and Marigold Potter stepped in. His sister gave him an exasperated and surprised look.

"Sorry for encroaching on your territory Goldilocks" Harry said, he'd decided to just be casual with his family. "I'm more of an action kind of guy anyway." Mari blushed at the nickname, how did he know that story? She wasn't as surprised at his actions, whatever was going on Harry was different, she wanted to believe it was permanent. Maybe he was up to something, thats what Rose would say. No more insults about her or her house. No more demanding attention. He _was_ acting a little suspicious.

"Well," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head. "I've got some letters to write. I'll see you later lil sis." He left the room. Marigold wondered who he was writing to, last time she checked he didn't have friends, only fans.

* * *

Harry sat down at the desk in his room and composed his letters, making sure to use what he learned and be formal to the proper people. Almost everyone in his year got one, even Draco Malfoy, who was a good guy without his father's influence.

He finished he went down to the owlery and found Hedwig, glad that he had his owl He would move her up to his room soon, he promised. She flew to his shoulder and nipped his ear, then allowed him to tie the letters to her leg. He ended up only sending the most important with her and the rest with another owl.

* * *

Dinner was easier than breakfast. He was content to just listen to his family talk. After that, he ran to catch up to his sisters, handing them each a letter. "I wanted to give these to you personally." He said and took off up the stairs to his bedroom.

Harry flopped down onto his bed, he was emotionally exhausted. He wondered how the wizarding world would react to what he'd done. They'd probably all be shocked. He decided to just wait and see tomorrow. He had pleasant dreams that night.


End file.
